The Game
by Fujoshi of Clams
Summary: Chapter 2: First game, The Little Mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Ciaossu~ Shara Sherenia here! Seperti yang sudah dibilang, saya yang mulai permainan kali ini. Untu permainan lainnya silahkan dilanjutkan orang lian :3 Mudah-mudahan kalian bisa mengerti tata caranya...dan siapapun yang kena tag harus ikhlas ngerjain! MWAHAHAHA-*dilempar sendal butut*

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter di sini saya culik dari Amano-sensei...mwahaha-*dilempar kamus*

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Suatu hari yang cerah di Namimori...terjadi kepanikan di kediaman Sawada. Kepanikan yang tumben-tumbennya membuat Gokudera Hayato mengkopi reaksi Jyuudaime-nya: mangap dengan mata melebar dan mematung di tempat. Reaksi itu juga berlaku bagi beberapa Sugosha lainnya, seperti Lambo dan Ryohei. Sugosha yang tersisa, Yamamoto, Hibari, dan Chrome bersikap biasa saja.

Kalau kata mereka sih...'_nggak usah selebay itu kali_'.

Tapi, apa yang membuat 4 Sugosha yang disebutkan di atas bertingkah abnormal sesaat begitu?

Jawabannya karena saat ini, di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria tampan tapi sangar mengenakan fedora dan pakaian serba hitam. Seekor bunglon kecil bertengger di pundaknya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik namun terlatih untuk cepat tepat membidik musuh dengan pistol bergerak memainkan cambang melingkarnya yang, kata orang 'sih, menawan. Seulas seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya seraya ia berkata,

"Ciaossu, Dame Tsuna. Cukup menyenangkan rasanya melihatmu dengan tinggi asliku."

…hening.

…masih hening.

…hening sepanjang Nusantara (hah?).

…hening, sampai pada akhirnya…

"HIIIIIIIIII? R-REBORN? KE-KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU BERTAMBAH TINGGI?"

"Mengagetkan! Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang secara ekstrim!"

"L-Lambo-san tidak mengenali Reborn lagi! Huaaaaaaaaa!"

"L-Lambo-chan, jangan menangis…"

"Ahaha! Reaksi kalian semua menarik, deh!"

"Diam kau, Yakyuu Baka! Memangnya kau tidak kaget, hah?"

"Kalian semua…diam atau kamikorosu."

Hening.

Seringai Reborn melebar melihat bocah-bocah di hadapannya terdiam karena takut akan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Hibari. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang prefek saat ini.

"Tidak sekarang, Hibari. Akan kulayani setelah kalian menyelesaikan permainan yang dirancang olehku dan Arcobaleno lainnya."

Tsuna mengerjap. "Eeh? Permainan yang dirancang oleh Arcobaleno? Jadi…Colonnello-san dan yang lainnya juga ikut merancang permainan itu?"

"Tentu saja," Reborn mengelus Leon yang masih setia bertengger di pundaknya. "Kalau kalian tertarik, datanglah ke Namimori Chuu malam ini, pukul sepuluh. Dan tentu saja, agar kalian lebih bersemangat dan termotivasi untuk mengikuti permainan ini, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah: jika kalian berhasil menamatkan permainan ini, kami akan memberikan kalian hadiah sesuai keinginan kalian masing-masing."

Ketujuh Vongola Guardians yang hadir di sana terhenyak. Hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Mengetahui kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh ketujuh Arcobaleno tampaknya mudah saja mengabulkan segala keinginan mereka. Dari yang paling mudah seperti rikues duel satu lawan satu, sampai yang tingkat kesulitannya maha dewa tapi tetap bisa dilakukan seperti membebaskan Mukuro dari Vindice Prison.

Setelah memberikan pengumuman itu, Reborn diam-diam melenggang keluar dari kediaman Sawada. Kelihatannya, 'sih, ke coffee shop. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat enam orang yang kelihatannya sedang ber-cosplay ria duduk berhimpit-himpitan mengitari salah satu meja di sudut toko itu. Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Semua persiapannya sudah dimatangkan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tanyakan pada Verde, kora. Daritadi dia tidak mau menjawab kami," gerutu salah seorang anggota tim cosplay—yang belakangan diketahui bahwa mereka adalah tujuh Arcobaleno yang sudah dikembalikan ke dalam wujud dewasa mereka—yaitu Colonnello.

Reborn memutar bola matanya dan menatap Verde. Pria berambut hijau dan berkacamata itu asyik berkutat dengan notebook-nya tercinta. Di sebelahnya, Viper tampak komat-kamit menghitung uang muka yang dibayarkan kepadanya karena ia sudah menerima pekerjaan untuk membantu kelancaran permainan konyol ini. Lalu ada juga Fon, yang baru saja selesai menyikut pelan lengan Skull, yang tadinya sedang asyik menatap seseorang, karena saat ini Reborn sedang mendelik ke arahnya karena memandangi bos mereka dengan begitu intens.

Yap, entah bagaimana caranya, bos Arcobaleno dan pemegang Orange Pacifier berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menuangkan espresso ke cangkir kosong dan menyodorkannya ke arah Reborn sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Duduk sini dan nikmati espressonya, Reborn."

"Grazie, Luche," balas Reborn singkat seraya menyeret salah satu kursi agar bisa bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya. Untungnya meja itu lumayan besar.

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah mengundang mereka untuk mengikuti permainan ini, Reborn?" tanya Fon begitu sang hitman kelas dunia menyesap minumannya.

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan dua pemain lainnya, Viper?"

"Muu…setelah bersusah payah, ya, mereka setuju. Aku menuntut uang tambahan dan uang asuransi kalau-kalau mereka bernafsu membunuhku setelah ini."

Luche tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu persiapan sudah matang. Kita tinggal menunggu Verde menyempurnakan permainan ini, kemudian memasangnya di area yang telah ditentukan. Untuk sementara, kita manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk bersantai. _Capisco_?"

"_Sì._"

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Maka malam itu, para Vongola Guardians berkumpul di depan gerbang Namimori Chuu. Meski dikatakan begitu, kenyataannya yang muncul hanyalah Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, dan...Mukuro (katanya sih, dia menggantikan Chrome karena "Chrome-ku yang manis harus tidur lebih awal supaya tidak sakit"). Dua orang yang disebutkan terakhir nyaris mengulang duel mereka yang terakhir kali jika saja Reborn tidak muncul untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Akurlah untuk kali ini saja, karena kalau kalian tidak bisa bekerja sama, kemungkinan kalian tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini," keluh Reborn sembari membimbing mereka menuju suatu tempat di dalam pekarangan Namimori Chuu.

"Ah...ng...kami tidak mengajak Lambo karena dia tertidur. Yamamoto dan Oniisan juga sepertinya tertidur," jelas Tsuna meskipun tidak ada yang bertanya mengenai absennya tiga orang Shugosha-nya.

"Tidak masalah."

Setibanya di tempat yang dituju, rombongan itu disambut oleh Colonnello dan Fon, yang ditugasi untuk mengamankan Alaude, Fran, Lal Mirch, dan Squalo Superbi. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dua orang personil Varia jauh-jauh meninggalkan Itali untuk datang ke sini? Pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan kepada Lal. Dan untuk Alaude, bagaimana caranya dia bisa bermaterialisasi dan keluar dari gelang milik Hibari?

"Semua pemain sudah lengkap, kora!" Colonnello menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu, apa kita mulai jelaskan alasan kita membawa mereka ke sini? Sepertinya keempat orang yang kita tahan ini siap meledak amarahnya..." Fon mengerling ke arah empat orang yang dimaksudnya.

Reborn mengangguk. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, kalian semua. Tentunya, kalian tahu bahwa kalian berada di sini karena kalian akan mengikuti permainan yang dirancang oleh kami, para Arcobaleno, dan kami yakin kalian memenuhi undangan kami karena kalian ingin agar permohonan kalian dipenuhi setelah permainan ini selesai."

"Vooi, jangan bertele-tele! Katakan saja apa yang harus kami lakukan!" seru Squalo kesal. Mammon bilang padanya bahwa dalam permainan ini akan ada banyak musuh kuat yang akan mencoba mengalahkan mereka, maka dari itu ia setuju untuk datang ke sini.

"Bersabarlah, Superbi Squalo. Kami akan segera menjelaskannya," hardik Fon sambil tersenyum lembut. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung merinding disko. Siapa suruh wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Kumo no Sugosha generasi sekarang?

Setelah semuanya diam mendengarkan, Reborn melanjutkan, "Kerja sama antara kalian berdelapan diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, karena dalam permainan ini, kalian harus menemukan dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi."

Kontan kedelapan orang peserta membelalakan mata mereka. _Orang-orang yang disayangi?_

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksud—"

"Reborn, semuanya sudah siap."

Verde melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon besar tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada. Ia membawa semacam remote kendali yang lumayan besar. Tsuna, dengan insting hiper warisan buyutnya, langsung mengetahui bahwa mengikuti permainan itu merupakan ide buruk sekaligus membawa keberuntungan. Yah, meski presentase keberuntungannya hanya kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar," Reborn kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada para partisipan. "Dalam permainan nanti masing-masing kalian akan diberikan peran. Orang-orang yang kalian sayangi juga akan diberikan peran sebagai pasangan dari peran kalian tersebut, sehingga kalian tidak akan susah menemukan mereka. Kami, Arcobaleno, bertindak sebagai pengawas dan akan muncul jika kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

"Hei, Reborn! Kenapa aku tidak diikutsertakan sebagai pengawas, malah diajak menjadi peserta begini, hah?" protes Lal tidak terima.

"Karena kami bertujuh sudah cukup untuk menangani hal ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung, lho, Lal."

Sang Corrupted Arcobaleno menggerutukan beberapa kalimat yang tidak koheren, yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain. Keempat Arcobaleno lainnya yang berada di sana hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah...apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Rombongan Tsuna ditambah Squalo mengangguk. Alaude, Fran, dan Lal memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Toh mau tidak mau Reborn pasti akan memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Fon memberi isyarat kepada Verde sementara Reborn dan Colonnello berjalan mundur, mengamati dari jauh proses dimulainya permainan gila yang mereka rancang.

"Siap? Satu, dua, tiga."

Verde menekan salah satu tombol pada remote kendalinya, dan dalam sekejap, cahaya menyilaukan melingkupi kedelapan peserta, memaksa para Arcobaleno yang berada di sana untuk menutup mata mereka. Begitu cahaya itu hilang, para pemain ikut menghilang. Mereka semua sukses dipindahkan ke alam permainan yang diciptakan sang Arcobaleno Tuono.

"Sudah dikirim ke sana?"

Keempat lelaki yang pernah berubah menjadi balita menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Luche muncul bersama Skull dan Viper.

"Sudah," Reborn membetulkan fedora-nya. "Apa kita juga menuju ke sana sekarang?"

Sang Bos mengangguk. Pacifier-nya bercahaya, kemudian diikuti oleh Pacifier Fon dan yang lainnya. Seraya cahaya menyelubungi tubuh mereka, ia berbisik, "Ayo pergi."

Dan mereka menghilang.

_**(berasa kayak salah satu kalimat di opening Avatar: The Last Airbender…)**_

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Sementara itu, Tsuna dan kawan-kawan menemukan diri mereka berdiri di sebuah padang bunga yang maha luas. Sebagai hitman berpengalaman, tindakan pertama mereka adalah mengamati keadaan sekitar, kalau-kalau ada musuh. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada aura-aura berbahaya selain yang dipancarkan oleh Hibari Kyouya, yang nampaknya kesal karena disuruh berkerumun dengan herbivore-herbivora itu, mereka menghadap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, jadi kita sudah di sini...lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Keluar dari padang bunga ini?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Memang ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?" cecar Lal ketus. Rupanya ia masih kesal karena teman-temannya seperti memingitnya tadi.

"Che. Ya sudah...kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat tidak jelas ini!" Squalo langsung melangkah pergi. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah lima kali, kakinya sudah terserimpet oleh rok gaunnya yang panjang, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

...tunggu sebentar.

Rok gaun?

"Taichou, berjalanlah dengan anggun kalau kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun berkelas begitu," cemooh Fran.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN TERKUTUK INI, HAAAH?"

"Sepertinya...bukan hanya Squalo saja yang pakaiannya ditukar dengan gaun," bisik Alaude sembari menunduk menatap pakaiannya yang tiba-tiba disulap menjadi gaun berwarna keemasan.

Keenam orang lainnya akhirnya menyadari bahwa pakaian mereka sudah berubah menjadi gaun. Semuanya menggerutu dan mencaci maki para Arcobaleno yang dengan seenak jidat menukarkan baju mereka tanpa izin. Di tengah hiruk pikuk cemooh dan hujatan, Mukuro menyadari sesuatu hal.

"Oya...kurasa aku tahu peran apa yang dimaksud oleh Arcobaleno Sole itu..."

"Peran apa yang kau maksud, kepala nanas? Tidak usah sok misterius!" gertak Gokudera, tidak sabaran.

Mukuro menyeringai. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah seakan berkilat. "Kufufu…tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…Disney Princesses."

...hening.

...masih hening.

...terus hening, hingga...

"UAPAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

**Author's Notes: **gaje sekali otak saya... =_=; ga tau ntar bagaimana hasilnya di tangan para author sekalian…saya juga belum kepikiran XD Jangan tanya kenapa saya pilih kedelapan orang gaje di atas untuk jadi pesertanya. Habisnya mereka banyak banget pairnya, nyaris bikin pro dan kontra di sana-sini t.t

Dan...untuk permainan ini, maaf, saya Cuma mengikutsertakan separuh dari jumlah total anggota Fujoshi of Clams. Emang situ mau fic ini sampai 30 chapter? Bisa bertahun-tahun kelarnya tuh =w=a

**I choose you, Rouvrir Fleur! **Kerjakan, ya…mumpung hiatusnya masih bulan Februari XD

**Tag to go (choose random):**

**ArisuAlice / ****Cielo di Vaniglia**** / ****ciocarlie**** / ****Gokudera J. Vie**** / ****Ileyra**** / ****m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO**** / ****Mayumi del Procella**** / ****Mocha MintCocoa**** / ****Nakyo Hibasawa**** / ****Penguin Hikikomori**** / ****RachanYuuHi**** / ****RiikuAyaKaitani**** / ****Suzuru Seiyo**** / ****Tsukiharu Magi**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna-san~

Bersama Rou disini, akan melanjutkan cerita berantai ini~

Sepertinya saya dapet urutan kedua karena mau hiatus, eh?

Yah, siap-siap aja yang setelah ini! *evil laugh*

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira adalah pemilik Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Para author yang tergabung dalam Fujoshi of Clams—termasuk saya—hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya~ XD

**Warning:** OOC parah, gajhe to the extreme, dan ke-lebay-an lainnya..

Duduklah ditempat yang nyaman, dengan cahaya yang cukup, and, enjoy~ XD

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

Awalnya mereka mengharapkan permainan yang menyenangkan—sesuai persepsi masing-masing tentunya—. Tapi mereka sekarang malah terjebak di padang bunga, plus mengenakan gaun.

Speechless, mereka cuma ngeliatin satu sama lain

Alaude, dengan gaun emasnya, hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya memberikan kesan tsundere. Oh, pasti semua tahu kalau ia mengenakan gaun **Belle**, bukan?

"Tolong bilang ini mimpi!" teriak Tsuna, sambil ber OTL ria. Oh, seharusnya dia ga ber-OTL ria, gaun **Snow White** nya bisa kotor

Seperti yang lain, Hibari cuma speechless. Mungkin rasanya dia mau ngerobek baju itu, tapi masalahnya dia ga bawa baju ganti(?).

"Kufufu~ Kau terlihat lucu, Kyouya~" Mukuro menahan tawanya, ga sadar diri. Mungkin karena dia ga ngerasa dia pake gaun.

"Diam kau, kepala nanas. Kau sendiri? Apa itu yang kau kenakan?"Hibari mengembangkan senyum tanda mengejek. Mukuro terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap kebawah, Pakaian yang minim, ia duduk di kolam yang entah-muncul-darimana, dan... Sirip?

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA? KENAPAAAA?" Mukuro teriak histeris dengan lebaynya

"Pfft.. Kau terlihat seperti salah satu anak buah Byakuran!" ejek Gokudera.

Yang diejek hanya menatap tajam Gokudera, "Diam kau!" Mungkin Mukuro baru nyadar kalau dia pake baju **Ariel**. Baju? Yah, terserah readers nyebutnya apa.

"G-gokudera-kun.. Kau terlihat tenang..." Tsuna memandang storm guardiannya, sweatdrop.

"Ah.. Dulu... Aneki sering memakaikan ku gaun seperti ini.." Gokudera memandangi gaun **Aurora **yang ia pakai

"Malah pernah yang lebih lebay" tambahnya. Membuat Tsuna double sweatdrop

"Ah.. Untung me tidak menjadi kodok lagi.." Fran udah sadar, sekarang ia lagi pake bajunya **Tiana**.

"Wah, taichou cocok sekali pakai baju itu" komentar Fran datar seperti biasanya

"DIAM SAJA KAU KODOK BODOH!" balas Squalo, tidak mau penampilannya—yang memakai gaun **Rapunzel**—dikomentari.

"VOI! AYO KITA CARI JALAN KELUAR!" Squalo dengan suara merdunya berteriak. Sedangkan Hibari yang memakai gaun **Cinderella** cuma nutup kuping

"Tapi dimana jalan keluarnya?" suara orang terlupakan—Lal Mirch, menghentikan langkah Squalo. Squalo menatap perempuan dengan baju **Mulan** itu

"MAKANYA KITA CA—" belom selesai Squalo teriak, tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul panggung yang cukup besar

"HIEEE? Darimana munculnya?" Tsuna berteriak seperti biasa

Dari bawah panggung, muncul seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Verde?" Lal menyipitkan matanya

"Tentu saja... Tadinya Reborn, tapi takutnya jiwa cosplaynya bergejolak(?) pas ngeliat kalian. Jadi yang lain ngelarang dia" Verde senyum-senyum gajhe

"Yak! Di game kali ini, seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian telah memakai baju 8 dari 10 official disney princess~! Tugas kalian adalah ber-Roleplay sesuai dengan cerita, agar mendapat ending yang sesuai. Kalian bisa lanjut kalau mendapat good ending, dan akan kalah jika mendapat bad ending! Kalian akan menjalani 8 cerita—tentu saja. Dan selain tokoh utama setiap cerita, boleh ngerecokin ceritanya, biar pemain utama kalah! Hohoho!" Verde masang pose pahlawan bertopeng

"Jadi.. Kalau misalnya cerita Beauty and The Beast, nanti pemeran utamanya.. Alaude?" Tsuna menunjuk ke first cloud guardian nyasar itu. Verde mengangguk sebagai balasannya

"Dan sisanya boleh mengacaukan cerita?" lanjut Gokudera

"Benar sekali! 100!" Verde mengancungkan jempolnya

"Dan cerita pertama adal—"

"Oi! Verde! DVD Cinta Pitri pesenanmu udah dateng!" tba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Ah! Akhirnya nyampe juga!" Verde pun ngacir ke dalem panggung(?), panggung itu menghilang

"Cinta Pitri masih jaman, ya?" Tsuna sweatdrop

"Ga tau. Kayaknya bagusan Putri yang sengaja ditukar" tiba-tiba Lal nyambung

"Ah, itukan banyak hint incestnya!" Mukuro ikutan nimbrung

"Itu daya tariknya! Ohohoho!" Lal ketawa gajhe

"VOOIII!" tiba-tiba Squalo memotong pembicaraan ibu-ibu orang-orang penggemarn sinetron itu.

"SINETRON YANG PALING BAGUS ITU YANG DI CHANNEL EM-EN-SI!" Oh, ternyata Squalo penggemar sinetron juga

"Itu kan yang banyak naga-nagaannya, taichou.." tambah Fran

"Iya. Makanya bagus!" Squalo menggerak-gerakkan pedang di tangannya

"KENAPA JADI O-O-TE?" teriak Hibari membuat semuanya terdiam. Arau-chan cuma duduk sambil minum teh(?)

Tiba-tiba dibawah mereka muncul lubang yag sangat besar, sehingga mereka semua masuk kedalamnya

"HIEEE?"

"J-Jyuudaime!"

"VOIII!"

"Taichou jangan teriak-teriak"

"Oya.."

"..."

"KYAAA!"(?)

**~0o0~**

"VOOOOOIII! KITA DIMANA?"

"Tentu saja di laut bodoh! Kau tidak merasakannya?" Gokudera balas berteriak

"Taichou bodoh~" kepala Fran yang tertutupi topi pun langsung dihadiahi tusukan pedang oleh Squalo

"Kita tenggelam! Kita tenggelam!" Tsuna teriak-terisk histeris

"Diam bodoh!" Lal berenang mendekati Tsuna dan menamparnya berkali-kali

Mereka pun saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Bukan karena ketularan Squalo, tapi karena mereka ada di tengah laut yang sedang diterpa badai.

"A-ada kapal.." Alaude menatap kapal besar agak jauh dari mereka

"K-kapal!" Gokudera berteriak

"KITA SELAMAT!" Lal bersorak girang

"... Mana si kepala nanas?" hibari bertanya, membuat yang lain terdiam. Semuanya pun langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan muka horror

**Meanwhile**

"Frafu Benggegaaam!" seru Mukuro—yang memang sudah tenggelam, dengan bahasa aneh, yang bisa ditranslate 'Aku tenggelam'

"Forooon!" Mukuro meronta minta tolong.

"M-mukuro-san!" seseorang memanggil Mukuro

"Mukuro-san tenggelam?" Mukuro menoleh ke arah suara, dua ikan kecil mendekat kearahnya. Ya, benar. Ikan!

"Mukuro-san kan duyung, kenapa bisa tenggelam?"

... Krik...

Mukuro pun mulai bernafas seperti biasa. Dan mulai berenang mendekati ikan berwarna biru tua yang mempunyai barcode di siripnya. Mungkin ikan itu tadinya udah mau jadi souvernir, udah dikasih barcode.

"Mukuro-san tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya ikan satunya, ikan berwarna kuning

"Oya? Ken? Chikusa?"

"Ah! Ternyata Mukuro-san ingat! Ku kira Mukuro-san akan pingsan setelah menabrak kapal itu!" Ken tertawa

"Itu.. siapa?" Mukruo menunjuk ke arah depan mereka, agak jauh.

"ORANG TENGGELAM!" Ken berenang melingkar dengan panik. Mukuro pun berenang dengan cepat menuju orang berambut putih yang tenggelam itu

"By-byakuran?" Mukuro berteriak saat mendekati laki-laki itu. Tadinya mau dibiarin tenggelem. Tapi berhubung Ken berenang muter-muter dan Chikusa bingung gimana ngedieminnya, akhirnya ditolonglah Byakuran. Mukuro membawa Byakuran menuju permukaan.

Ia melihat ke sekitar. Kapal yang di-suspect adalah kapal Byakuran sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. Mukuro pun dengan terpaksan membawa Byakuran menuju pantai

**~0o0~**

Mukuro meletakkan Byakuran yang pingsan di pinggir pantai. Sesaat ia berpikir,

"Cerita little mermaid itu gimana?"

OTL sesaat, akhirnya Mukuro memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik batu, nungguin Byakuran bangun.

5 menit.. 10 menit.. 1 jam.. 5 jam..

Byakuran belom bangun juga. Akhirnya Mukuro yang bosen pun nyanyi

"Kurikaesu.. Kioku no hate ni.."

"Kawaranai.. Kimi wo sagasou"

"Kizutsuita.. Kokoro ni fureru"

"Sono toki wa.. Kimi wa boku no mono"

"Siapa disana?" terdengar suara Byakuran. Mukuro yang kaget pun langsung kembali berenang ke laut

"..." Byakuran hanya terdiam melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di balik batu. Padahal ia berharap ada marshmallow, dia sangat lapar...

**Back to Tsuna dkk**

"Ya.. Selamat sih selamat..." Lal mulai berbicara

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS MILLEFIORE?" ia menghancurkan meja di depannya

"T-tapi tampaknya mereka tidak kenal kita..." gumam Tsuna

"Mereka juga memberikan kita baju ganti" tambahnya lagi

"Aku setuju yang terakhir" sahut Alaude dan Hibari bersamaan

"Dan dimana Shishou?" Lagi-lagi yang lain hanya bertukar pandang

"Ah, cuma si kepala nanas ini..." Gokudera bersandar pada pintu ruangan mereka berdelapan.

"Nanti kena karma nanas lho" kata Fran dengan suara monotonenya yang khas

Beberapa saat setelah itu, tiba-tiba Gokudera kejatohan nanas

"AKH!" Gokudera berteriak kaget

"KARMA NANAS!" Tsuna berteriak histeris

"VOOOI! BERISIK!" Squalo membelah nanas itu menjadi dua dengan emosi

"Hm? Ada kertas.." Alaude mengambil kertas kecil itu

"_Game pertama: The Little Mermaid. Tokoh utama tentu saja Mukuro~ Silahkan gagalkan usaha Mukuro untuk membuat happy ending. Cara apapun diperbolehkan, asal tidak melanggar peraturan. Yang melanggar akan di diskualifikasi_

_-yellow pacifier-"_

"Voi! Memangnya perturannya apa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah nanas jatuh lagi dikepala Gokudera

"Apa-apaan sih?" Gokudera memegangi kepalanya

Dengan tonfa nya, Hibari menghancurkan nanas itu

"Hi-hibari-san! Jangan berlebihan!"teriak Tsuna

"Terus kenapa? Aku benci nanas" Hibari mengeluarkan evil smile, puas karena udah ngancurin nanas

"_Verde-chan tadi ga ngasih peraturannya, ya? Ya udah, cari tau sendiri, ya~_

_-orange pacifier-"_

"Dasar, gara-gara Verde sialan itu!" Lal meremas kertas yang ia pegang

"Dan kenapa harus Nanas?" Gokudera kembali protes. Dan nanas ketiga pun jatuh tepat dikepala Gokudera lagi. Gokudera pun menginjak Nanas itu dengan nistanya(?)

"_Itu kan karma nanas :P Lal, nanti kerna karma buaya lho_

_-green pacifier-"_

Lal dan Gokudera double facepalm

"Jadi apa selanjutnya?" Hibari melempar pandangan kepada keenam orang lainnya

"AYO HANCURKAN CERITA INI!" seru mereka berbarengan (minus hibari dan Alaude)

**~To be continued~**

Gajhe to the extreme... *facepalm*

Ga lucu pula. Maksa banget... = =

Silahkan buang saya dan chapter ini... *dibuang*

Oh, sebelumnya...

**I CHOOSE YOU, HIKIMON!** *dirajam*

M-maksud saya hikkichi..

Selamat, ya, **PenguinHikikomori**~

Silahkan lanjutkan cerita ini~

Dan dengan begini, Rou mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca, dan tentunya Rou termasuk author Fujoshi of Clams yang lain akan merasa senang jika direview... Silahkan Flame sesuka hati~ *pundung*

**Tag to go:**

**ArisuAlice / Cielo di Vaniglia / ciocarlie / Gokudera J. Vie / Ileyra / m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO / Mayumi del Procella / Mocha MintCocoa / Nakyo Hibasawa / RachanYuuHi / RiikuAyaKaitani / Suzuru Seiyo / Tsukiharu Magi **


	3. Chapter 3

Rst: Ampuni Rst, Shara-sama TTATT *sembah sujud* Telat sehari nih TTATT eh? *ngelirik jam, 2 hari deng OwO/plak

Mana pendek bgt lgi =w=;; Rst panik soalnya waktunya cuma seminggu LOL Jdi nggak apa-apa bonus dua hari ya XDDD Hehe/PLUAK

**Disclaimer:**Amano Akira adalah pemilik Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Para author yang tergabung dalam Fujoshi of Clams—termasuk Rst—hanya menculik karakter-karakternya~ XD

**Warning:** OOC parah, gaje, pendek QwQ (tpi memuaskan~ kfufufu/teplak) dan PASTI Typonya bejibun =A=

The Game

o

o

o

-Tsuna, Lal dan Gokudera-

"Sepertinya kita sudah menjadi tamu terhormat disini ya." Sang putri salju kita berkata dengan muka heran. Kini mereka semua sudah berada didalam kerajaan milik Byakuran. Ia bersama Gokudera dan Lal sedang berada di sebuah kamar berukuran cukup besar dengan akses dan barang-barang disekitar terkesan megah. Para putri(?) kita yang lain juga berada diruangan yang berbeda; saling bersebelahan.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kita harus membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan jalan cerita dari Ariel yang diperankan oleh nanas itu." Gokudera kemudian mengambil kacamata yang-entah-dari-mana-ia-dapatkan itu dan mengeluarkan buku catatan yang-asalnya-tidak-diketahui kemudian memulai mencorat-coret strategi.

"Karena Byakuran termasuk dalam cerita ini, aku pasti akan menghancurkannya!" Dengan semangat, sang Mulan; tokoh princess yang dari sananya udah terkenal dengan ilmu silatnya mengepalkan tangan. Ia juga membantu Gokudera membuat beberapa strategi.

"Hahaha... Kalian semangat sekali."

-Squalo dan Fran-

"Vooii! Aku akan balas dendam karena terkena lemparan nanas dari tokoh nanas ini!" Sambil membenahi rambutnya, Squalo yang memang memiliki rambut panjang nan indah tersebut sedang dalam keadaan berapi-api.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya kutukan nanas, senpai~" Didepannya, sang Tiana berkata dengan nada datar. Ia hanya memperhatikan senpainya yang sedang mengamuk entah karena apa.

-Hibari-

Untuk tokoh Cinderella kita ini, sekarang ia tidak berada dikamar yang disediakan oleh para pelayan istana. Hibari berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Istana; entah untuk mencari apa. 'Heh, aku akan membuat nanas itu menderita.'

-Mukuro- tokoh utamanya

"MUKU-CHAN~~!" Sambutan teriakan keras dan perlakuan sekuhara langsung dirasakan Mukuro setelah ia sampai menuju istana (dituntun Chikusa). Seorang duyung berambut jabrik yang entah bergenre perempuan atau lelaki itu langsung memeluk dan menciumnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan keadaan korban kita sekarang sudah sangat mengenaskan; membeku dengan mulut berbusa. Kedua patner atau bisa dibilang bawahan sang korban hanya syok ditempat melihat tuan mereka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"GYAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Setelah memiliki kesadar, Mukuro berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman manusia duyung yang-entah-itu-siapa-ia-sendiri-tidak-mengenalnya, "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Kata-kata mutiarapun dengan sukses meluncur dari mulut Mukuro. Ia meneriaki kalimat itu tepat dihadapan telinga sang lawan.

"Muu~ Muku-chan jahat sekali pada ayahmu sendiri~" Hee? Sebuah kebohongan besar karena makluk(?) tersebut menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Ayah. Padahal dilihat dari segala sudut, makluk(?) tersebut sama sekali tidaklah mirip dengan Mukuro.

Mendengar kata 'Ayah' tentu membuat Mukuro (SANGAT) kaget. Mukuro tidak tahu orang tersebut itu siapa. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya wajah makluk(?) yang ada didepannya ini cukup familiar baginya.

'Aku tidak percaya! Wajahku tidak seperti ini.' Berpikir seperti itu, Mukuro yang tidak terima bahwa wajah sang 'Ayah' sangatlah hancur lebur. Dia sering kok mendengar bahwa wajah anak biasanya mirip dengan orang tuannya. Dengan alasan (singkat plus konyol) seperti itu, Mukuro kemudian memutuskan meninggalkan rumah. (ngawur =w=)

"Mukuro-sama? Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Chikusa kepada tuannya.

"Entah, yang jelas aku akan menjauh dari Makluk yang menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah ayahku." Ujarnya kemudian membuka lemari pakaian; hendak mengambil beberapa helai baju untuk dibawanya pergi. "A-? Ini apa?" Tampang sweatdrop langsung menghiasi wajahnya setelah melihat isi dari lemari pakaiannya adalah BH BERWARNA-WARNI.

"Itu semua pakaian Mukuro-sama!" Jawab Ken polos.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa hanya ada BH! Dan lagi aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Bukankah Mukuro-sama sedang memakainya sekarang?" Chikusa hanya bisa menunjuk kearah pakaian yang dikenakan Mukuro.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Mukuro langsung mengarahkan kedua matanya kearah baju yang dikenakannya. Bukankah dari tadi tidak ada yang membahas tentang baju(?) yang dikenakannya sekarang? Yak! Didadanya (yang rata) sekarang terpasang sebuah BH berbentuk kerang berwarna pink cerah yang talinya dipasangan beberapa buah mutiara berwarna-warni. "GYAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN INI!" Teriaknya kemudian langsung melepas BH yang terpasang didadanya. Hal itu tentu membuat Chikusa dan Ken pingsan ditempat dan darah berlumuran disekitar hidung mereka berdua.

"Mu-mu-mu-mu…." Ucap mereka kompak dengan keadaan setengah pingsan.

"Cih!" Mukuro menghiraukan mereka berdua dan langsung pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa membawa apapun.

"Yang kudengar katanya ada seorang perempuan yang bisa mengabulkan apapun permohonan kita! Dia juga pernah sekali mengabulkan permohonan tuan pu- eh? Pangeran istana kita."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Gara-gara itu tuan putrid menjadi seperti itu?

"Iya… Karena orang tersebut sangat jahat… Ia pasti akan meminta syarat, dan tentu itu bukan hal yang baik."

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Entahlah, yang kudengar itu suatu hal yang mungkin tapi bisa juga mustahil dilakukan oleh duyung biasa seperti kita. Mungkin sesuatu yang menakutkan…."

"EHHH!"

Terlintas beberapa buah percakapan dari kumpulan duyung-duyung penggosip yang tertangkap di telinga Mukuro. Ia yang sekarang berenang entah kemana hanya mondar-mandir kesana-kemari tanpa ada tujuan.

'Permintaan? Sepertinya menarik.' Pikirnya kemudian mendekati perkumpulan duyung-duyung tersebut. Yang dihampiri hanya bisa keget. "Kfufu~ Halo duyung-duyung cantik." Sedikit rayuan keluar dari mulutnya, tentu dengan senyuman yang-kalian-tahu-sebutannya-apa.

"E-eeeh?" Perkumpulan duyung yang terdiri dari seorang perempuan remaja dan seorang ibu-ibu melirik kearah sumber suara. Ekspresi wajah kaget langsung terpasang dikedua wajah mereka. Hal tersebut langsung membuat Mukuro bingung.

'Bukankah wajahku ganteng begini? Kenapa dengan ekspresi mereka berdua? kaget dan ketakutan begitu? Haha, mungkin mereka gugup.' Pikirnya KEPE'DEAN masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ad-ada apa putri-eh! pangeran?"

'Kfufu~ mereka gugup sekali.' Sepertinya Mukuro tidak menangkap kata 'PUTRI' yang diucapkan mereka berdua. "Kudengar tadi kalian membicarakan tentang permintaan yang dikabulkan. Itu bagaimana caranya ya?" Ucap Mukuro berusaha ramah.

"Emm… Bukankah permohonan pu- maksud saya… pangeran sudah ter…kabul?" Mereka hanya bingung dengan sikap Pu- maksud Rst, pangeran didepannya. 'Ckck, dasar maruk.' pikir mereka kompak.

"Lho? Dulu pernah ya?" Mukuro sepertinya menduga-duga ini rencana dari para bayi-bayi ajaib tersebut. 'Kfufufu~ Mulai menarik' pikirnya menyunggahi senyuman penuh arti.

"Kfufufu~ Sepertinya aku lupa." Oke, kini para duyung tersebut menjadi sweatdrop. Muda-muda begini ternyata pelupa juga. "Kfufu~ Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi boleh tahu dimana tempatnya?"

Bola dengan penuh jeruji yang diikat dengan erat dengan rantai yang berlumuran lumut dan hewan-hewan air berukuran kecil yang menempel disekitarnya memenuhi pandangan mata sang pangeran duyung tersebut.

"Kfufu~ Sepertinya aku sudah datang ditempat yang hebat?" Memberanikan diri, Mukuro berenang dengan cepat ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang.

'SRAK'

"Hm?" Mendengar ada sesuatu, Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. 'Kfufu~ Mereka ternyata mengikutiku.'

**OwO!**

"Hati-hati Ken, Mukuro-sama bisa mendengar kita." Chikusa yang kini bersama Ken bersembunyi dibalik salah satu bola berjeruji yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan tempat Mukuro sekarang.

"Gara-gara kau yang menyikutku!" Kenpun melawan perkataan yang diajukan kepadanya, seperti biasa tentunya.

"Pokoknya hati-hati." Chikusa sedang tidak ada mood meladeni teman satunya ini, malas rasanya berdebat dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chikusa kembali melanjutkan pengintaiannya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau sudah ketahuan oleh yang diintai.

**Back to Mukuro...**

"Hah? Ma…id?" Membaca palang nama yang tergantung didepan sebuah gua besar, Mukuro dengan kebingungan mempercayai apa yang tertera disana. Yang ia dengar katanya tempat ini sangat dijauhi oleh warga sekitar. Tapi namanya aneh…

"Kfufu~ Bukan sikapku kalau aku berhenti disini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mukuro langsung masuk kedalam gua tersebut tentu dengan diikuti oleh Chikusa dan Ken.

Penampilan dalam dan luar dari gua tersebut ternyata sangat berbeda. Diluar yang terlihat sangan suram ternyata yang ada didalamnya… sangat menyilaukan?

'Tempat ini memang menyeramkan.' Mukuro yang sedang sweatdrop karena melihat keadaan disekitarnya penuh dengan nuasa warna PINK dan benda-benda imut yang menyilaukan mata. Mukuro berusaha menghiraukan benda-benda yang terlalu silau dimatanya dan terus bejalan masuk hingga berada tepat didepan pintu yang hiasannya terlalu berlebihan kalau dijelaskan dengan rincian.

"Kfufufu~ Sepertinya ada orang didalam." Tanpa mengetuk atau sekedar permisi, Mukuropun main masuk kedalam saja. Terbuka keseluruhan, Mukuro melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya. "A-," Belum sempat Mukuro mengeluarkan kalimatnya, orang tersebut membalikkan badan dan berkata lantang kepada Mukuro;

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

TBC XDDDD~ *digaplok*

Rst tag ke : **Bhiblu21**-senpai~! Balas dendam nih =A=!/tampar

**Jujur yang beginian sebenarnya Rst nggak ngerti lho =A= ArisuAlice /****Cielo di Vaniglia****/****ciocarlie****/****Gokudera J. Vie****/****Ileyra****/****m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO****/****Mayumi del Procella****/****Mocha MintCocoa****/****Nakyo Hibasawa****/**** /RachanYuuHi****/****RiikuAyaKaitani****/****Suzuru Seiyo****/****Tsukiharu Magi**


End file.
